


How it's done at the Farm

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke isn't so innocent</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it's done at the Farm

"First blackmail and kidnapping, now handcuffs. What is it with you, Mr. Snyder?" Reid protested weakly as Luke pushed his arms up.

"Silence!" Luke ordered with a smile. "Otherwise you can add gagging to that list."

"No thanks, I do not need dirty old socks in my mouth."

Luke had finished securing the set of handcuffs to the bed railing and was now stroking down the exposed insides of Reid's arms.  
"No dirty old socks, I've got a nice ball gag for that, " he said as his hands reached Reid's chest, his fingernails scratching over Reid's nipples.

"I knew that the innocent farm boy thing had to be a façade. Nobody breeds kids that naïve anymore, not even towns like this," Reid kept up the fight but Luke could see the glimmer in his eyes, could hear the hitch in his breath as the gag was mentioned.

"We will use the gag another time," Luke said as his hands reached Reid's lower belly. "Tonight I want to hear you scream"

"Is that a promise?" Reid asked

"It is," Luke answered. "Two, actually"

He reached for the scented lube and smeared a more then generous amount between his hands, before wrapping them around Reid's hard cock.  
He kept his touches light and even, slowly and gradually applying more pressure and speed as time went by.

His skillful and determined effort soon got him just the reaction he wanted. Reid straining against his restrictions, frantically trying to get Luke to move faster, to give more, harder, just to be denied the more he silently begged for.

"Remember what I said about wanting to hear you?" Luke teased after a short, hard kiss

Still it took a couple of minutes more before Reid let go, didn't hold back his whimpers, his moans.

Luke's gaze never left the sight in front of him. He had a hard time fighting his own lust, but he held on to his concentration, knowing that what he had planned for Reid needed flawless timing.  
Finally Luke had him, where he wanted to have him. Begging unconsciously for release while still holding on, holding off.

Those were the precious seconds Luke had waited for, now he acted on instinct. Pressing Reid's leg out of the way, reaching one of his slippery hands to his own member, slicking it, lining it up, taking Reid in one swift move.

Reid's scream was pleasure, pain, surprise as the sudden attack sent him over the edge before Luke was half-way sheeted.


End file.
